


Quelqu'un à l'écoute

by RikuAmnesia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enfin sur la fin, Happy Ending, Hinata a besoin d'un câlin, Iwa dit des gros mots, Kageyama ne lui en donne pas, M/M, Natsu a eu un accident mais elle va survivre, Oikawa par contre. . ., Rarepair, Sa mère lui en veut aussi, Seijoh!hinata, Shoyo s'en veut, je suis abonné aux rarepair
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAmnesia/pseuds/RikuAmnesia
Summary: Hinata a des problèmes et veut en parler mais la personne à qui il espérait se confier, le rejette. Heureusement pour lui, quand ses coéquipiers ne sont pas prêt à l'écouter, ses adversaires le sont. Plus précisément le capitaine d'Aoba Johsai qui décide de garder un œil sur le première année.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Tout s'était très vite enchaîné après le camp d'entraînement à Tokyo, surtout pour Hinata. En plus de certains problèmes personnels, il n'arrivait plus à attaquer sur les passes de Kageyama ce qui les frustraient autant l'un que l'autre.

Le petit soleil de Karasuno avait perdu de son éclat et la frustration grandissante de Kageyama qui le poussait à la violence envers le nouveau petit géant devenait irritante pour le plus petit. Les autres membres de l'équipe ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte ou l'ignoraient simplement ce qui minait encore plus le moral de Shoyo.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier, à qui parler. Alors après un entraînement duquel il n'avait rien suivi, il choisit de prendre les devant.

- _ **Oi Kageyama! J'aimerais qu'on parle.**_

Le noiraud se retourna vers son ami et le regarda dans les yeux. Kageyama ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui arrivait au fou de volley, il semblait plus calme et peureux qu'avant mais il décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

- _ **Tu veux encore que je te fasse des passes ? Je pense aussi qu'on a besoin de plus d'entraînement. . .**_ dit le plus grand des deux en partant pour le gymnase.

- _ **C'est pas ça!**_ s'exclama Hinata ce qui poussa son passeur à lui faire face à nouveau.

- _ **C'est quoi le problème alors ?!?**_ s'écria le numéro neuf ont la patience semblait avoir atteint ses limites.

- _ **Pourquoi tu es si agressif, j'aimerai juste qu'on parle..... entre amis...**_ fît le central en baissant la tête.

Habituellement, Tobio se serait calmer pour discuter avec Hinata, mais ce jour-là il n'en pouvait plus de l'attitude du numéro dix. Alors il s'approcha rapidement du plus petit et le saisi violement par le col.

- _ **Amis !?! On est co-équipier, rivaux tout au plus. Jamais je ne serai ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que toi,**_ hurla le passeur hors de lui.

Les mots étaient tranchants et déchiraient le cœur de Shoyo, il n'osa pas regarder celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami - ce qui n'était apparemment pas réciproque - il prit son sac et partit en courant chercher son vélo.

Kageyama réalisa que ses paroles avaient blessé le petit roux et il essaya de le rattraper pour s'excuser, il se mettait un peu trop de pression ces derniers temps et tout avait explosé ce soir. Cependant Hinata était déjà trop loin, le noiraud se promis de lui envoyer un sms dès qu'il serait rentrer.

De son côté, Shoyo pédalait comme un fou sur son vélo, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait mais il en avait absolument rien à faire. L'adolescent n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, il n'aurait personne de toute façon.

Il avait envie de pleurer et de crier, son vélo dévalait la pente à toute vitesse, le vent lui fouettait le visage, les dernières lueurs du jour s'effaçaient lentement dans l'horizon.

Hinata n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait mais qui s'en souciait ? Il se sentait tellement seul à cet instant. Les larmes innondaient son visage et il fermait fermement les yeux, il cria à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

L'inévitable finit par se produire, le central quitta la route et heurta violement un arbre. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Hinata se releva péniblement et constata les dégâts sur son vélo.

La roue avant semblait avoir prit le gros du choc et était toute cabossée. Impossible de l'utilisée pour aller où que ce soit. Shoyo soupira et regagna la route.

Le central apercevait un village en contre-bas, autant tenter de rejoindre la civilisation. Le lycéen marcha jusqu'au village, il fait totalement sombre lorsqu'il atteint enfin les premières habitations.

Poussant toujours son vélo cassé, l'élève de Karasuno commençait à fatigué. Après avoir traversé quelques quartiers, il trouva un parc dans lequel il chercha un banc. Il avait envie de dormir, juste une simple sieste et tout irait mieux, sûrement.

La recherche ne fut pas long et Hinata put enfin s'assoir, toutes ces émotions - et la longue "ballade" en vélo - l'avait vraiment épuisé. Il se coucha sur le côté prenant par la même occasion tout l'espace disponible.

Il ferma un peu les yeux, sa tête lui faisait mal, peut-être s'était-il blessé pendant sa chute. Du coup il devrait éviter de dormir ici dans le froid.

**_-...-Chan! Chibi-chan!_**

Shoyo sursauta à la voix, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'appelait comme ça et qui ne vivait pas à deux heures de train. Il se releva péniblement pour faire face à Oikawa.

- ** _Que fais le Grand Roi ici ?_** demanda le plus jeune d'une voix ensommeillé.

- ** _Je te retourne la question. Le corbeau ne connaît plus le chemin de sa maison ? Tu es assez loin de ton nid. . ._** répliqua le passeur de Aoba Johsai.

- ** _Hum... euh, je, je sais pas..._**

Le numéro dix paraissait assez confus, les éléments de l'après midi lui revinrent en mémoire et sa tête le fit légèrement souffrir. Le plus âgé soupira, déjà que la rencontre était plus qu'inattendue, le plus petit semblait avoir quelques problèmes.

- ** _Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. Est-ce que tu sais au moins où dormir ce soir?_**

Hinata hocha négativement la tête, il n'avait plus de moyen de transport, le bus ne devait plus circuler à cette heure. D'ailleurs il était quel heure ? Le central prit son téléphone et l'ouvrit mais l'écran resta noir. Donc, en plus il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit.

Oikawa observa le petit manège du plus petit, celui-ci avait apparemment quelques problèmes. Que devait-il faire ? il ne pouvait pas le laisser là mais Chibi-chan était un adversaire et l'ami de Tobio-chan.

Non, il était le plus âgé, il devait s'occuper des ses cadets. Il en était de sa **responsabilité**. Le brun prit une pose semi-héroïque, semi-dragueur et attira l'attention du première année d'un geste.

- _ **Si tu n'as pas d'autre solution, tu peux venir dormir chez moi!**_ S'exclama Tooru avec un de ses airs supérieur.

Un instant silencieux s'écoula durant lequel le petit roux se figea dans une expression moitié surpris, moitié "où est le piège''...

- _ **Ne t'inquiète pas Chibi-chan, mes parents ne sont pas souvent présent,**_ ajouta le plus grand.

- _ **Ça rend la proposition plus effrayante qu'autre chose,**_ commenta Shoyo avec un léger mouvement de recul.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un disait qu'il était effrayant mais c'était la première fois que ça le vexait autant. Pour une fois qu'il essayait sincèrement d'être gentil.

- _ **Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de toute façon,**_ déclara Oikawa d'un ton un peu amer. _**Venir chez moi ne va pas te tuer, et c'est toujours mieux que de passer la nuit ici,**_ continua-t-il.

Hinata opina de la tête, celle-ci lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Le terminal remarquait bien que le numéro dix était plus silencieux que d'habitude cependant il n'en trouvait pas la raison.

- _ **Dépêche-toi, il commence à faire froid et Iwa-chan sera encore en colère si j'attrape un rhume.**_ dit le plus âgé d'une voix plutôt enfantine.

Le joueur de Karasuno pouffa face à cette attitude, le Grand Roi faisait vraiment des choses inattendues. Le feinteur se leva mais fût aussitôt pris de vertiges, il tangua et tomba vers l'avant. Heureusement Tooru le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- _ **Woh, tu es blessé ? Tu as mal quelque part ?**_ interrogea précipitamment le passeur, inquiet.

- _ **Je suis tombé tantôt mais c'est rien de grave. J'ai l'habitude.**_

Le capitaine soupira et prit la main du plus jeune pour le guider jusque chez lui.

- ** _Tu oublies mon vélo._**

Le plus grand lâcha le bras de Shoyo et se tapa le front avec sa main tandis que le plus petit courait reprendre son moyen de transport. Trois minutes plus tard, les deux volleyeurs se dirigeaient vers le domicile du brun.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin mais le troisième année se sentait obligé d'engager la conversation. . . pour satisfaire sa curiosité, principalement.

- ** _Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour mettre ton vélo dans cet état ?_** demanda le joueur d'Aoba Johsai.

- ** _Je suis sortis de la route et rentré dans un arbre,_** expliqua brièvement Hinata avec une moue.

- ** _Woah, ça a l'air plutôt violent._**

 ** _-Je ne connais pas bien la route, j'aurais dû être plus attentif,_** dit le plus jeune avec un sourire lumineux mais qui donnait une impression de faux à Tooru.

- ** _Pourquoi tu venais par ici ?_**

 ** _-J'avais besoin de me vider la tête_** _ **.**_ ** _Il se passe pas mal de choses pour le moment,_** répondit Shoyo partagé entre une mine déterminée et une certaine mélancolie.

- ** _On pourrait. . . en parler. . ._** proposa le brunet légèrement incertain de ses propres propos.

- ** _Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?_** questionna le numéro dix en regardant son vis-à-vis, surpris

 ** _-Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? Et puis, j'ai envie de t'écouter,_** admis le joueur de Seijo.

Enfin, il voulait surtout savoir ce qui était arrivé au feinteur, il ne l'admettrais pas mais il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour le roux qui habituellement se battait toujours et rayonnait de bonheur, mais qui semblait si terne ce soir.

- ** _Okay..._** accepta le première année.

Ce n'était pas son plan de base : parler de ses problèmes au Grand Roi. Cependant, il avait vraiment besoin de se confier peu importe à qui. Et puis si son "meilleur ami" avait refusé, autant se tourner vers son "meilleur ennemi".

- _ **Par contre tu devrais prévenir tes parents que tu ne rentrera pas cette nuit.**_

 _ **-Tu as raison, mieux vaut éviter que maman s'inquiète pour rien,**_ ajouta Hinata en prenant son téléphone de sa poche.

Il ouvrit le clapet mais l'écran resta désespérément noir. Ah oui, ça batterie était morte, il réitéra son geste dans l'espoir de voir un peu de lumière mais le cellulaire ne donnait aucun signe de vie, comme si sa journée pouvait être pire.

- ** _Je peux te passer le mien._**

**_-Non, je le ferai plus tard, ma maman lit pas les massages de numéro inconnu. Je connais pas les numéros par cœur de tout façon. . ._ **

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison de banlieue bien entretenue, Hinata déposa son vélo contre le mur puis ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse, se déchaussèrent et prirent le temps de s'installer dans le salon.

- ** _Tu as encore mal à la tête?_** demanda le plus grand, en inspectant le crâne du plus jeune pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas ouvert.

- ** _Un peu, mais c'est à l'avant uniquement. Pas besoin de tripoter ma tête._**

 ** _-Désolé, désolé,_** s'excusa Tooru en mettant ses mains en évidence. **_Je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Tu n'as mal nul part d'autre?_**

**_-Mes genoux piquottent un peu._ **

**_-Okay, je vais chercher de la glace et la boîte de secours. Je vais aussi brancher ton gsm._ **

Shoyo lui donna son cellulaire et Oikawa partit dans la cuisine ouverte, il mis le téléphone à charger, pris un sachet de glace dans le frigo et la boîte de soins. Il retourna près du blessé.

L'élève de Karasuno maintenu la glace sur le côté gauche de son front tandis que l'autre adolescent appliquait du désinfectant sur les écorchures avant de les bander.

C'était la première fois que le roux voyait le Grand Roi être aussi attentif au besoin d'autrui. Au fond, il était heureux de découvrir une nouvelle facette de la star de Seijo malgré les circonstances.

- ** _Je nous prépare du thé puis on pourra parler._**

Tooru rejoignit à nouveau la cuisine et commença la préparation. Il jeta un œil à son invité, celui-ci avait la tête penchée en arrière et le yeux fermés, il s'était un peu plus avachi dans le canapé. La position avait un petit quelque chose de sensuel sans que Oikawa ne puisse vraiment dire quoi.

La vibration du téléphone du plus jeune le sortit de sa rêverie, il s'apprêtait à prévenir ce dernier lorsqu'une expression de douleur passa sur le vissage du plus petit. Il fallait mieux vérifier le contenu.

Le passeur ouvrit le clapet, une image de l'équipe de Karasuno s'afficha, il trouvait ça adorable de la part du feinteur. Il ouvrit le message venant apparemment de cet insupportable génie.

**Désolé pour tout à l'heure.**  
 **J'étais frustré qu'on réussisse plus la passe.**  
 **Je n'aurais pas dû rejeter ça sur toi.**  
 **On parlera demain.**  
 **Encore désolé.**  
 **Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.**  
 **Tu es mon premier et mon meilleur ami.**  
 **À demain.**

  
Voulez-vous vraiment supprimer ce message ?

[Oui] | Non ****

Oikawa valida sans hésitation, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais il comprenait que l'état de son invité surprise était dû, en partie, à son cadet si détestable.

Êtes-vous certain de vouloir bloquer ce contact ?

Ses doigts bougeaient tout seul sur le clavier, il jeta un coup d'œil au nouveau petit géant. Il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, mis à part sa respiration qui semblait irrégulière. Sans préavis quelconque, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues du plus jeune, que celui-ci s'empressa de sécher.

[Oui] | Non

Il lâcha le téléphone comme s'il le brûlait, l'eau bouillait à quelques pas et il fallu un instant avant qu'il reprenne pied avec la réalité. Moins d'une minute plus part, Tooru déposait un plateau avec des tasses fumantes.

Le numéro dix se saisit immédiatement de la boisson chaude et ramena ses genoux plus près de sa poitrine. Autant Oikawa trouvait l'attitude du plus petit mignonne, autant le voir comme ça l'attristait un peu.

- _ **Donc qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**_ Questionna le capitaine.

- _ **Version courte ou longue ?**_ Dit Shoyo avec un petit sourire amer.

- _ **On a tout notre temps.**_

Hinata soupira et bu une gorgée comme pour se donner courage.

- _ **Il y a environ trois semaines, peu après notre camp d'entraînement, je devais, j'aurais dû ramener ma petite soeur à la maison après son club de shogi, mais avec Kageyama ont tentaient de refaire la nouvelle passe.**_

Le central fît une petite pause, les événements qu'il décrivait lui revenaient en mémoire et il se souvenait si précisément de ses sensations et de ses pensées.

- _ **Je ne pensais plus qu'à cette foutue passe et j'ai oublié d'aller la chercher. J'étais tellement obsédé par cette passe... Je ne voyais rien autour. Après plusieurs dizaines d'essais, on a préféré arrêter de nous entraîner. Comme d'habitude il ne restait que nous puisque la pratique était terminée depuis plusieurs heures...**_

Oikawa comprenait cette envie de toujours vouloir s'améliorer, Iwa-chan lui reprochait souvent d'en faire trop.

- ** _Lorsque j'ai regardé mon gsm, j'avais un dizaine de messages et trois appels manqués. Ils venaient tous de ma mère, ses premiers messages étaient plein de colère parce que ni Natsu ni moi n'étions rentré. Les suivants étaient rempli d'inquiétude : elle me suppliait de lui répondre, de lui dire que tout allait bien._**

Le plus petit se replia encore plus sur lui-même, se remémorer ce moment lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, la culpabilité le rongeait totalement.

- _ **Son dernier était froid et distant : "**_ _Natsu a eu un accident, elle est à l'hôpital. Débrouille-toi seul quelques jours."_ _ **Ma maman n'a rien dit de plus, je ne savais rien de plus. Kageyama était déjà reparti et je ne savais pas quoi faire.**_

Tooru était attentif au moindre geste trahissant les émotions négatives de son invité, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi il avait envie de les faire disparaître.

- _ **Je ne sais absolument pas comment je suis rentré chez moi, tout était devenu flou comme dans un rêve. Dès que je suis rentré, j'ai été dormir mais impossible de fermer l'œil. Pendant les cinq jours qui suivirent j'ai été incapable de manger ou dormir. J'étais rongé par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité et ma mère ne donnait aucun nouvelle de ma sœur,**_ expliqua le plus jeune les larmes aux yeux.

Il posa sa tasse pour les essuyer, il se sentait encore tellement coupable pour cet accident. Le joueur de Aoba Johsai ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait envie de serrer le feinteur dans ses bras mais ça serait probablement déplacé.

- _ **Qu'est ce que ton équipe a fait ? Pour t'aider,**_ rajouta-t-il voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Shoyo.

- _ **Ah, euh. . . pas grand chose. À vrai dire, je ne leur ai pas parlé de mes problèmes,**_ répondit le plus petit en se grattant la joue de gêne.

Oikawa vu rouge, ils n'avaient pas remarqué !?! Comment était-ce possible ? Même lui voyait que le petit soleil avait perdu du son éclat et ceux qui le côtoyaient le plus le laissait mourir ? Il avait sincèrement pensé que Karasuno valait mieux.

- _ **Ce n'est pas que tu leur ai parlé ou pas qui pose problème, c'est le fait qu'ils n'ait pas remarqué que tu souffres! Ils sont ton équipe, ta deuxième famille,**_ lâcha le capitaine de Seijo hors de lui.

- _ **Je ne savais pas que tu voyait ton équipe de cette façon, c'est intéressant. J'aime bien cette façon de voir les choses, j'aimerai aussi en avoir une.**_

Le plus grand dévisagea son invité, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- _ **Une équipe comme ça.**_

Il y eu un instant de silence inconfortable, le plus grand voulait réconforter Shoyo, lui dire qu'il serait là maintenant mais c'était faux : demain le plus jeune allait repartir et ils se recroiseraient occasionnellement pour un match.

Non! Le numéro un devait trouver un moyen pour que Hinata reste chez lui, un moyen pour que la petite boule d'énergie retrouve sa joie de vivre habituelle. Mais tout d'abord il avait besoin de la suite de l'histoire.

- _ **Et après ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**_ demanda la passeur, c'était aussi un moyen de changer de sujet dans l'espoir de garder son sang-froid - du moins ce qu'il en restait - .

- _ **Ma mère a fini par revenir. Elle s'est excusé pour son silence et pour son comportement. Elle m'a dit aussi que ce n'était pas ma faute et que Natsu ne risquait plus rien mais qu'elle devait subir encore des petites opérations et qu'elle resterait à l'hôpital encore quelques temps,**_ raconta le grand-frère avec une certaine tristesse.

Le joueur de Karasuno fini sa tasse d'une traite, la boisson était tiède maintenant et le goût se détériorait vraiment. Hinata se perdit un instant dans ses pensées puis soudain il sentit l'envie de vomir monter rapidement.

- _ **Où sont tes toilettes ?**_ questionna-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

Oikawa lui indiqua les WC vers lesquels le plus jeune se précipita. Assez surpris, le troisième année suivi le petit corbeau, il aillait s'inquiéter de son état lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer de manière prolongée.

Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche et décrocha.

- **"Shittykawa! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié la réunion de ce soir!"** hurla son interlocuteur.

- **"Iwa-chan, quel plaisir d'entendre ta voix! Je suis malheureusement trop occupé pour me joindre à notre petit rendez-vous."** argumenta le brun d'une voix innocente.

**-"C'est une réunion, pas un rendez-vous, Assikawa! Et si tu ne ramène pas tes fesses au lycée immédiatement, tu le sentira passer!"** menaça l'attaquant en colère.

- **"Comme je l'ai dit, aujourd'hui ça ne sera pas possible. J'ai recueilli un oiseau blessé et je dois le soigner. Merci de prévenir le coach pour moi!"**

  


Oikawa raccrocha l'instant suivant sa réponse, il savait qu'il le regretterai dans les jours suivants mais Chibi-chan était le plus important pour le moment.

- _ **Hey tout va bien là-dedans**_ _ **?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **.**_ ** _. .Oui, ça va. . ._** articula difficilement le roux en ouvrant la porte.

- ** _Viens._** _ **On va aller dormir.**_

_**-Non, je veux finir l'histoire.** _

Tooru avait remarqué que le central était épuisé mais le regard rempli de détermination qui le fixait l'empêchait de refuser la demande du plus jeune. Il soupira en repartant vers la pièce de vie.

Hinata s'installa exactement à la même place qu'avant tandis que son aîné faisait un mini crochet par la cuisine pour prendre un médicament contre le vomissent ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

- _ **Tiens. Ça devrait te faire du bien,**_ dit-il en s'asseyant près du feinteur.

_**-Merci,**_ murmura celui-ci en prenant le cachet.

Il y eu encore un silence durant lequel le numéro dix semblait remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs tandis que le capitaine de Seijo cherchait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider son invité.

**_-Après_** _ **avoir passé une semaine avec ma sœur, ma mère a dû retourné travailler, elle passait voir Natsu après son boulot. Il n'y avait aucun moments où je pouvais aller la voir et cette situation me mettait hors de moi! Je sais bien qu'elle le faisait exprès et que j'étais responsable de l'accident.**_ Explosa le première année.

La main qui avait commencé à faire des petits cercles dans son dos le calma quasi immédiatement. Il reprit son souffle et s'apaisa.

- ** _Tu le dis toi-même, c'était un accident. Un horrible coup du sort ou du destin mais je suis certain que ça n'était pas de ta faute,_** tempera le plus grand.

- ** _Mais si, si j'étais allé la chercher, si j'avais été avec elle. . . Rien de tout ça ne serait arriver. . ._**

**_-Tu ne peux plus rien y faire mais tu as pu allé voir ta sœur depuis ?_ **

- ** _Non_** , **_j_** ** _e n'avais plus aucune envie. J'étais, non je suis toujours un peu perdu. Je ne supporte plus la solitude à la maison mais lorsque je suis au club, je n'arrive pas à me concentré ou faire quoique ce soit. Je pense tout le temps à ma sœur couché que un lit d'hôpital. Elle doit tellement m'en vouloir._**

**_-Je suis sûr que non. Tu devrais lui parler, t'excuser._ **

**_-Comment ?!?_** s'emporta Hinata en fixant le passeur droit dans le yeux.

Celui-ci eu un léger mouvement en arrière, c'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire à ce genre de situation et il ne savait pas trop comment aider le plus jeune.

**_-Tu pourrais en discuter avec quelqu'un._**

 ** _-Qu'est ce qu'on est entrain de faire selon toi,_** répliqua sèchement le feinteur.

- ** _Je voulais dire en parler à un adulte : un prof, ton coach, n'importe qui qui pourrais t'aider._**

Oikawa se sentit faible en prononçant cette phrase qui transportait toute son incapacité à venir en aider à son cadet. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire plus.

- ** _J'ai essayé, enfin, juste d'en parler, c'est compliqué de se confier,_** reprit Shoyo le regard vers le sol, **_Je voulais vraiment me parler à Kageyama aujourd'hui mais on s'est disputé à la place. . . J'aurais juste aimé qu'il m'écoute. . . Je voulais qu'il me soutienne et me conseille. . ._**

Un sentiment de colère traversa le joueur d'Aoba Johsai, ce petit génie recommençait à prendre les gens de haut puis le SMS lui revient en mémoire et il se senti mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas eu de raison particulière pour supprimer ce message mais peut-être qu'il avait bien fait.

- _ **Je n'ais absolument aucune idée de ce que je dois faire...**_ déclara pitoyablement le roux.

Tooru prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il pouvait faire mis à part rester avec le corbeau pour le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Soudain, il fit le lien, si Natsu était à l'hôpital peut-être que. . .

- _ **Tu sais dans quel hôpital est ta sœur ?**_ demanda précipitamment le brun.

- _ **L'hôpital centrale de Miyagi. . .**_ répondit le numéro dix, septique.

 _ **-Ma maman travaille là-bas. Elle pourrait nous y conduire demain!**_ s'expliqua le passeur.

- _ **Vraiment ?!?**_ dit Shoyo avec des étoiles dans les yeux, _**Je pourrais voir Natsu !!!**_

Le capitaine hocha positivement la tête, il lui a fallu tellement de temps pour faire le lien mais maintenant Shoyo semblait un peu mieux. 

- _ **Je pourrais enfin la voir, lui parler, m'excuser. . .**_ dit Hinata, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

- _ **Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de t'excuser,**_ rectifia le numéro un en essuyant les pleurs de l'autre.

Il a fallu plusieurs minutes pour que le joueur de Karasuno soit un peu plus calme. Cependant, ni lui ni Oikawa n'avait bougé depuis que le plus grand enlaçait le petit roux dans l'espoir de le consoler ce qui semblait bien fonctionner. . .

Il se faisait tard et Tooru savait que son père allait bientôt rentrer et mieux valait qu'il ne trouve pas un inconnu dans son salon et dans les bras de son fils.

- ** _On devrait monter, il est temps de se reposer un peu._**

Le plus jeune acquiesça et les deux lycéens rejoignirent la chambre du plus âgé. Le joueur d'Aoba Johsai laissa un petit mot à ses parents pour expliquer les grandes lignes de l'histoire et il jeta sa tasse de thé à laquelle il n'avait finalement pas touché.

Ils installèrent en vitesse un futon et se glissèrent sous les draps.

- ** _Je voulais que tu saches..._** ** _j_** ** _e serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Je te le promets,_** jura le troisième année.

Le long silence qui s'étendit après sa déclaration lui donna l'impression que le central dormait. De plus, il n'avait aucun idée du pourquoi il avait dit ça, Certes c'était vrai mais jamais il ne l'aurait dit à voix haute en temps normal. . .

- ** _Merci,_** murmura le plus jeune d'un ton ensommeillé.

Le passeur rougit dans le noir, il avait secrètement espéré que le roux dorme déjà, définitivement celui-ci lui faisait un certain effet.

Il avait envie de l'aider, de le voir sourire, d'être près de lui... C'était nouveau pour Oikawa, il ne savait pas comment interpréter ses envies ni ses sentiments. C'était assez différent de toutes les relations qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent mais celle qui s'en rapprochait le plus était probablement sa relation avec Iwaizumi. . .

Mais ce n'était qu'en même pas pareil, il était plus attentionné, plus prudent avec Shoyo, un peu comme avec un petit-frère. C'était donc ça, il voyait son cadet comme une petite créature à protéger - C'est une vision erroné d'un petit frère - comme une créature mignonne mais sans défense.

Oui ça expliquait ses sentiments. . . Rassuré, Tooru fini aussi par s'endormir.

~~~~ 1ère partie ~ Fin ~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Tout s'était déroulé assez vite le lendemain matin. À peine les deux adolescents réveillés, ils avaient dû se dépêcher pour partir avec la mère d'Oikawa qui avait été rappelé pour une urgence.

Les deux volleyeurs étaient actuellement dans l'hôpital - qui s'apparentait plus à un labyrinthe selon eux - pas totalement réveillés et encore un peu perdu devant la foule de patients et d'infirmiers qui passaient dans les couloirs.

- ** _On fait quoi maintenant ?_** Demanda le plus âgé.

- ** _Allons manger un petit peu puis j'irai voir Natsu._**

Le capitaine mit ses mains dans ses poches et bailla nonchalamment, le duo parti en direction de la cafétéria qu'ils mirent dix minutes à rejoindre. Il n'y avait, heureusement pas beaucoup de monde et les jeunes purent rapidement se sustenter.

Après ça, les lycéens partirent en exploration dont le trésor était la chambre recherchée, ils leur fallu presque une heure pour la trouver mais ils finirent par y arriver.

Cependant, le plus jeune hésitait à ouvrir la porte qui le séparait de sa chère petite sœur. Et si elle lui en voulait ? Et si elle le détestait maintenant ? Et si elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ? Qu'est ce qu'il ferait alors...

Soudain, il sentit une main guider la sienne vers la poignée, il regarda son aîné d'un air interloqué.

- _ **Tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.**_ Sourit le plus grand.

- _ **Merci.**_ Remercia timidement le roux en ouvrant la porte.

Le passeur aperçu une petite frimousse rousse assise dans un lit blanc qui s'illumina à la vue de l'autre volleyeur. Il referma silencieusement la porte laissant un peu d'intimité à la fratrie.

Il s'assit en face de la chambre et alluma son cellulaire, ils en avaient probablement pour un long moment. Une fois l'appareil opérationnel, il reçu une dizaine de notifications : 4 appel manqués de Iwa-Chan et 11 messages de ce dernier.

Ouh, il allait vraiment le sentir passer cette fois-ci. Il ouvrit le premier message sans réellement oser regarder le contenu. Prudemment, il ouvrit l'un de ses yeux. **"Ramène ta tronche enflure! On a cours j'te signale"** ou encore **"Si tu reviens en un seul morceaux, je m'assurerais que tu ne puisse plus bouger!"** Ou le dernier en date **"Je te laisse dix mots pour t'expliquer"**

Oikawa ressentit un large frison, son meilleur ami pouvait être tellement effrayant parfois. Il s'empressa de lui répondre : " **J'accompagne le petit corbeau à l'hôpital** "

Il ne s'écoula pas une minute avant qu'il reçoive un autre sms : **"** **Corbeau ? Tu traines avec un des gars de Karasuno ? Me dis pas que tu maltraites de nouveau Tobio."** Tooru prit un air outré, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait maltraité son cadet... c'est juste que parfois celui-ci le mettait hors de lui...

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, franchement Iwa-chan allait trop loin. Cependant son ami d'enfance le connaissait extrêmement bien et savait interpréter ses silences à la perfection.

 **"Donc pas Tobio, mais sérieusement** **ne te foure pas dans des ennuis."** Le capitaine de Seijo fût touché par le sms de son vice-capitaine mais le message qui suivi le fit déchanter: **"Ça serait encore à moi de tout arranger"**.

Le brun fût vexé, c'était totalement faux ! Il arrivait très bien à régler ses problèmes tout seul ! Parfois... bon, pas souvent mais qui n'avait jamais besoin d'aide, sérieusement.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, le capitaine sentit encore une fois son téléphone vibrer. **"** **Franchement je vois pas qui des corbeaux tu aiderais mais pas de bêtises. Et tiens moi au courant. Par contre si tu m'as mentit..."**

Les menaces sous-entendues étaient vraisemblablement devenues une habitude pour le vice-capitaine et le passeur choisit de ne pas s'en soucier surtout que Shoyo sortait de la chambre de sa soeur.

Il souriait à nouveau et semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de l'éclat qu'il avait perdu et ce, malgré les yeux légèrement rouge et gonflés, remarquant cela, le plus grand sourit aussi.

- ** _Alors ?_** Demanda-t-il une fois le plus petit à son niveau.

- ** _Elle a encore besoin de repos, mais elle va bien..._** Le plus jeune marqua une pause, _**Elle s'est excusée pour l'accident..... alors que c'est entièrement ma faute.**_

- ** _On en a déjà parlé, ce n'était pas de ta faute, ni celle de ta soeur. Elle était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il faut que vous arrêtez de culpabiliser !_**

Le numéro un regarda le central baisser les yeux.

- _ **En tout cas, v**_ ** _ous êtes bien frère et sœur tout les_** ** _deux_** _ **, prendre toute la responsabilité d'incidents sur lequel personne n'a d'emprise. C'est quelque chose qu'il faudrait rectifier.**_

Le joueur de Karasuno sourit à cette réplique, Hinata aimait découvrir de nouvelles facette du passeur d'Aoba Johsai. Le Grand Roi n'était pas si arrogant et égocentrique qu'il l'avait cru, il était même plutôt gentil et Shoyo était content de pouvoir compter sur lui en ce moment.

- _ **Je pense qu'il nous reste plusieurs heures avant que ma mère ait terminé. Tu veux peut-être retourner voir ta sœur ?**_

Le petit géant répondit négativement.

- _ **Elle a besoin de se repos. Je préfère la laisser tranquille, elle était épuisée.**_

- _ **Et on fait quoi en attendant du coup ?**_ Interrogea le capitaine.

- _ **On discute ?**_

Les deux ados se baladèrent un moment dans l'hôpital avant de sortir prendre l'air. Après une petite demi-heure, ils se posèrent sur un banc. Ils parlaient de tout et rien, de nourriture, de jeux vidéo - Hinata était devenu un spécialiste grâce à Kenma - de la famille d'Oikawa, - surtout de son adorable neveu - mais aussi un peu de volley... Le passeur avait pensé que le plus jeune serait heureux de parler de leur passion commune mais Shoyo avait juste changé de sujet.

Le plus grand avait choisi de respecter ce choix, ils pourraient en parler plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le central allait sûrement rentrer chez lui bientôt... Cette pensée ennuya Tooru plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu... Il voulait juste rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps.

- _ **Tu penses que tes parents accepteraient que je reste quelques temps... jusqu'à ce que Natsu sorte de là... ?**_ Demanda le roux en fixant les branches d'un arbre s'agiter avec le vent.

- _ **Bien sûr, sans problème.**_ Sourit le capitaine.

Même si ses parents étaient contre, il ferait en sorte de rester avec le petit soleil. Hors de question de le laisser seul dans un moment pareil. L'instant suivant, il reçu un sms de sa mère disant que son opération était terminé et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de rentrer, immédiatement !

Après ces deux jours assez mouvementés, une routine s'installa rapidement. Les parents d'Oikawa avaient accepté avec joie d'héberger le plus petit et celui-ci retrouvait peu à peu toute son énergie ce qui plaisait énormément aux deux adultes.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus autant d'agitation dans leur maison. Le brun et son cadet passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble - tout le temps dont ils disposaient en dehors de l'école, du volley et des visites à Nastu - ce qui les avait irrémédiablement rapproché.

On pouvait d'ailleurs dire qu'ils étaient des amis proches maintenant. Malgré la routine, il se passait quand même beaucoup de chose : la mère de Shoyo était venue lui apporter des affaires, elle s'était encore excusée pour son comportement - sincèrement cette fois-ci - et avait invité son fils à revenir à la maison mais ce dernier avait refusé.

Elle n'avait pas insisté, comprenant que son petit avait besoin de temps et elle le lui laisserai. Quelques jours plus tard, Iwaizumi était passé chez son ami d'enfance, l'étrange comportement de son passeur l'ayant inquiété.

Il fût surpris de voir le numéro dix. Il avait pensé que Tooru avait aidé Tobio ou peut-être le central super énervant, après tout, ce qui se ressemble s'assemble. Mais non c'était l'autre central super énergique... pas mieux au final...

L'ace avait aussi été étonné de leur façon d'interagir l'un avec l'autre. Autant Oikawa avait toujours eu facile à s'intégrer, s'adapter aux autres, autant avec le petit roux il semblait parfois hésitant mais aussi plus sincère comme il l'était avec lui et le reste de l'équipe.

Le joueur de Karasuno, lui, était plus à l'aise et moins effrayé que dans ses souvenirs. Hajime trouvait que cette assurance lui allait mieux, ils ont discuté tout les trois un moment ce qui confirma l'intuition du numéro quatre, ce gamin était vraiment sympathique, même si trop énergique.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, le vice-capitaine passait plus souvent chez son ami d'enfance, il avait remarqué que le plus jeune flottait dans ses vêtements ce qui l'inquiétait énormément, discrètement il essaya de faire prendre du poids au première année.

Un soir, après l'entraînement de Seijo, les deux amis d'enfance rentraient chez eux.

**_-Hinata est encore chez toi ?_** Demanda l'attaquant d'un ton neutre.

- ** _Hum... Oui, il reste jusqu'à ce que sa soeur sorte de l'hôpital._**

**_-Allons lui acheter des pains à la viande._ **

**_-Quoi ! Tu passes encore à la maison ! Tu veux y déménager ou quoi ?_** Fit Oikawa qui avait marre que son ami vient si souvent.

**_-Hein!?!_** Répondit l'ace avec un visage effrayant.

- ** _Tu es le bienvenu, évidemment mais c'est à croire que tu veux t'approprier Chibi-chan._**

**_-Et si c'était le cas ?_ **

**_-Hein, quoi ? Tu as des vues sur lui ?_ **

**_-Non._** Répondit sincèrement le plus responsable, **_J'aime juste le voir sourire. Tu devrais l'inviter à un de nos entraînement..._** proposa ensuite le vice-capitaine.

- ** _Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire !?! Fais-le toi..._** râla le plus grand pour cacher sa gêne.

 ** _-D'accord._** Accepta le numéro quatre sans trop d'émotions.

Tooru le fixa interloqué, son meilleur ami était étrange... l'influence du rayon de soleil peut-être..... impossible ! Et puis il ne pouvait pas le laisser demander ça à Shoyo alors que celui-ci n'arrivait plus à parler de volley sans avoir sa petite bouille triste super mignonne.

Cependant c'était peut-être ce dont le central avait besoin... En à peine cinq minutes, ils étaient chez Oikawa. Sa mère était de garde aujourd'hui, donc elle avait préféré rester dans sa maison pour se reposer et le petit roux était aussi resté.

- ** _On est là._** Annonça le passeur en enlevant ses chaussures.

- ** _Bon retour._** Sourit le plus jeune en passant sa tête dans le couloir.

Les trois adolescents s'installèrent dans la pièce de vie, et naturellement le brun s'assit à côté de son colocataire temporaire. Hajime tendit le sac de nourriture. Les yeux du plus petit s'illuminèrent alors qu'il attrapait le sac.

- _ **Woah! Merci, j'adore ça!**_ S'exclama le centrale en entamant un pain à la viande avec envie.

- _ **Ça a été ta journée ? Tu as vu Natsu ?**_ Questionna le passeur en prenant un également un pain.

- _ **Non, Minori-san avait besoin de se reposer, j'ai préféré ne pas la déranger. Du coup, j'ai fait une petite balade et j'en ai profité pour faire les courses.**_

 _ **-Oh, tu es adorable Sho-chan !**_ Lâcha le capitaine en ébouriffant ses cheveux. **_Mais ma mère aurait été ravie de t'accompagner._**

 ** _-Je sais mais je préfère qu'elle se repose. Déjà que je m'impose toute la journée._** Répondit le plus jeune un peu gêné.

- _ **Tu ne vas pas en cours ?**_ Demanda l'ace en fronçant les sourcils.

Un silence gênant pris place durant lequel Tooru lança un regard glacial à son meilleur ami alors que le plus petit baissait la tête. C'était vrai que Shoyo n'avait plus mis les pieds à Karasuno depuis sa dispute avec Kageyama. Il avait peur de revoir son partenaire et le reste de son équipe.

- _ **Non, je... j'ai... j'ose pas y retourner...**_

 _ **-Tu finira par les recroiser un jour ou l'autre.**_ Déclara l'ailier

- _ **Je suis pas prêt, c'est beaucoup trop effrayant.**_ _ **Mais je pourrais pas toujours sécher les cours et le club...**_

 _ **-Tu peux pratiquer avec nous.**_ Proposa calmement le vice-capitaine.

- _ **Et changer d'école.**_ Rajouta le passeur avec précipitation.

Le roux les regarda chacun à leur tour, étonné. Ils ne s'étaient rapprochés que très récemment et il doutait du trois quart de ses choix, passé comme présent.

- _ **Mais je... je n'arrive plus à jouer au volley!**_ Avoua le central.

- _ **Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, et si je ne te vois pas à l'entraînement demain, tu joueras jusqu'à te briser les membres.**_ Menaça Hajime avant de rajouter, _**je vais y aller, bonne soirée.**_

Oikawa regarda son ami d'enfance prendre la porte puis il se tourna vers son protégé.

- _ **Peut-être que venir avec nous t'aidera.**_ Sourit-il en frottant affectueusement le dos du plus jeune.

Celui-ci hocha silencieusement la tête, ça ne serait pas trahir Karasuno ? Trahir son équipe ? Mais était-il vraiment une équipe ? Pour Hinata, c'était ses premiers coéquipiers et il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient une vrai équipe mais est-ce ce que les autres pensaient pareille ?

Emplis de doutes, le plus jeune ne vit pas son aîné l'entouré de ses bras mais il sentit le torse de plus grand ainsi que la main qui passa dans ses cheveux. C'était réconfortant et apaisant, Shoyo se reposa sur le troisième année.

- ** _Tout ira bien, je serais là._** Promis Tooru.

Et il serait près à déplacer des montagnes pour voir son protégé sourire à nouveau.

Le lendemain, Iwaizumi constata avec joie que le numéro dix était à leur entraînement. Le joie n'était cependant pas ce que leur entraîneur retentait en appelant le capitaine pour des explications. L'ace ne s'inquiéta pas, son ami saurait trouver une excuse valable.

C'était donc grâce au grand talent d'orateur du passeur de Seijo que le petit roux pût participer à la pratique même s'il tremblait et avait mal au ventre. Le central ne semblait pas heureux d'être là.

Cependant Oikawa trouva les mots pour lui redonner l'envie et la passion et après un court échauffement, il proposa au plus petit de lui faire des passes. Ce dernier fût pris de panique, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas toucher le ballon ou attaquer convenablement.

- ** _Ne panique pas, tu sais attaquer et c'est une sensation géniale que tu connais bien. N'hésite pas et tout ira bien._** le conseilla le vice-capitaine en arrivant dans son dos.

Le central acquiesça ayant déjà retrouvé sa concentration, il lança sa balle au numéro un qui lui renvoya une belle passe en cloche. Hinata s'élança dans les aires, les yeux rivés sur le ballon qu'il frappa d'un geste souple.

L'attaque rebondit violement sur le sol faisant un bruit fabuleux pour tout les joueurs. Oikawa n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il réussissait si bien une première passe, c'était toujours compliqué de s'adapté à un nouvel attaquant mais tout semblait si naturel avec Chibi-chan...

L'entraînement se poursuivit, Tooru et Shoyo enchainaient les attaques réussies, ce qui impressionnait tout le monde dans le gymnase surtout le passeur. Le central était impressionnant et lui-aussi semblait dans un bon jour, toutes ses passes étaient bien...

Juste au moment où il se disait ça, la balle glissa entre ses doigts. Il se figea en une seconde, oh shit ! Il allait s'excuser lorsque le petit surgit devant lui et sauta pour smasher le ballon sans aucune difficulté.

C'était encore plus impressionnant de voir cette rapidité de son côté du filet mais le saut du plus petit était moins stable, moins linéaire que d'habitude et Hinata fût emporté sur le côté.

Il atterrit à dix centimètres du passeur qui le serra contre lui en le voyant perdre l'équilibre.

- ** _Ah, désolé._** Dit l'attaquant en réalisant la situation.

- ** _Non, pas besoin de t'excuser. C'est moi qui ai raté la passe. Bien sauvé._**

 ** _-_** _ **Merci**_. Haleta le plus jeune.

Celui s'essuya le visage avec son maillot, le rouge aux joues et les yeux fixant l'autre côté du filet. Le numéro un trouvait son cadet adorable mais il n'avait pas attaqué tant que ça alors pourquoi rougissait-il... ça faisait peut-être trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué...

Quoiqu'il en soit, le capitaine conseilla au plus petit de faire une pause. La pratique se poursuivit sans encombre. C'est avec joie que l'équipe d'Aoba Johsai accueilli le central les jours suivants. Du moment que ça permettait à leur passeur d'être moins absorbé par ses fans ou de ne pas proposer un entraînement surhumain.

Après plusieurs jours, l'entraîneur finit par aller voir l'intru pour connaître ses intentions.

- ** _Oi! Le gamin roux, viens par ici !_** interpella le coach avec un geste de la main.

L'interpellé s'approcha timidement et assez craintivement, il redoutait l'idée d'être exclus de l'entraînement parce qu'il s'amusait tellement bien ici. Oikawa qui se rafraîchissait sur le côté, appréhendait aussi la réaction de son entraîneur.

- ** _Tu pratiques avec nous de plus quelques jours et j'aimerai savoir si tu comptes venir définitivement dans notre équipe ou pas._** Déclara le coach.

Le capitaine se figea, certes il voulait aussi que Shoyo change d'école et vienne à Aoba Johsai mais il pensait que c'était un peu tôt pour demander ça à son petit protégé. Ce dernier baissa la tête, en vérité le central mourrait d'envie de répondre "oui" mais il y avait tellement de choses qu'il l'en empêchait, à commencer par sa conscience.

- ** _Tu n'as pas à répondre aujourd'hui mais sache qu'il y aura toujours une place pour toi ici._** Confia l'entraîneur avec un sourire avant de partir mettre fin à la pratique.

Le passeur s'approcha prudemment mais Hinata partit sans même relever la tête alors évidement son confident le suivi. Du moins tenta avant d'être arrêté par son ami d'enfance.

- ** _Laisse lui du temps. On est tous inquiet mais il lui en faut._** déclara le vice-capitaine en faisant un signe de tête vers leurs coéquipiers.

Tooru jeta un œil sur le reste de son équipe tout d'un coup bien silencieuse. Ils suivaient tous le rayon de soleil des yeux avec une mine légèrement triste. Rapidement les discussions avaient repris et ils s'étaient dirigés vers les vestiaires.

Le petit central était déjà partit mais Oikawa savait qu'ils se retrouveraient sûrement chez lui - second domicile de Shoyo depuis peu - et alors ils pourraient parler.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se dépêcha de rentrer, il prit même beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude suivant le conseil de Iwaizumi malgré son envie de courir chez lui.

Après une petite heure à traîner dans le quartier commerçant, les troisième années s'étaient dirigés vers leur quartier. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés tous ensemble, Matsukawa et Habamaki préférant habituellement ne pas trop traîner après l'entraînement.

Toujours est-il que Tooru montrait des signes d'impatience et de nervosité, et ses amis adoraient le taquiner dès que l'occasion se présentait.

- ** _Si tu est comme ça devant lui, il va avoir peur._** dit Takahiro avec un grand sourire.

- ** _Il pourrait s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir._** ajouta Issei d'un ton assez plat.

Leur capitaine se figea et se tourna lentement vers eux, le visage figé dans une expression de terreur. Il était évidemment pour les trois amis d'enfance que leur passeur ressentait quelque chose de profond pour le feinteur.

- _ **Tu as pas intérêt à foirer, grosse merde.**_ Pesta le numéro quatre.

Oikawa s'en alla chez lui avec une démarche de robot rouillé. Ses amis le regardèrent exaspérés mais aussi sur le point d'exploser de rire.

- _ **Nous aussi, on l'aime bien le petit corbeau.**_ admit le vice-capitaine.

- ** _Maman devient sentimentale._** remarquèrent les deux autres avec un grand sourire.

- ** _Hein !?!_** cria l'ace en se retournant vers eux avec un visage hyper énervé.

Ses deux amis se figèrent avant de trouver une excuse pour vite s'enfuir suivi de Hajime qui n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire mis à part espérer que son abrutit d'ami ne fasse rien de stupide. Ah si ça arrivait, ça serait sûrement un miracle.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru n'avait pas passé le pas de sa porte, que Shoyo lui avait déjà sauté dessus et s'était accroché au plus grand tel un koala. Le troisième année avait eu besoin d'une seconde pour se stabiliser avant d'entourer le plus jeune de ses bras.

Hinata nicha sa tête dans le cou de son porteur qui ferma la porte et enleva ses chaussures avec difficulté. Il avança jusqu'au canapé tout en faisant des cercles réconfortants sur le dos du plus petit.

Il s'installa du mieux qu'il pu sur le sofa tenant toujours fermement le roux. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur les genoux du passeur tout en gardant sa tête cachée dans le cou de son aîné.

Oikawa voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait consoler son protégé mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire dans ce genre de situation. Il prolongea donc le silence sans même s'en rendre compte.

- ** _Je veux rejoindre Seijo._** avoua le numéro dix la voix brisé mais avec détermination, **_Je veux rester avec l'équipe, je veux rester avec toi._**

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent, Chibi-chan voulait être avec lui... Son cerveau bouillonna d'idées et d'images farfelues, il s'imagina ce que serait cette vie où ils seraient ensemble tout les jours, où ils joueraient ensemble au volley.

Stop ! Il devait répondre au numéro dix.

- _ **Alors viens. Reste avec nous.**_ Murmura le troisième année à l'oreille de son cadet.

Le joueur de Karasuno s'éloigna doucement de son porteur et le regarda dans les yeux. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans son regard, un mélange entre de la détermination pure, du regret et un autre truc qui rendait ce regard vraiment hypnotique pour Tooru.

- _ **Mais... et si je ne m'intègre pas...**_ hésita le roux.

- _ **Tout le monde t'adore déjà, tu es trop adorable pour qu'on puisse te détester.**_ Garantit le plus âgé avec un sourire. _**Et si tu me parlais de ce qui t'ennuie vraiment ?**_

 _ **-J'ai l'impression que venir à Seijo, c'est trahir Karasuno, trahir mon rêve, tout mes coéquipiers et tout ce en quoi je croyais,**_ confia Shoyo d'une petite voix.

Oikawa comprenait que, pour son protégé, changer d'école avait une énorme signification... mais il avait tellement envie que le petit corbeau rejoigne Aoba Johsai. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à forcer Hinata à quoique ce soit.

Et puis merde, l'adorable première année avait avoué vouloir rejoindre son équipe!

- _ **Tout ce en quoi tu croyais... Tu es en perpétuel évolution Chibi-chan et si tu penses que ta place n'est plus là-bas alors prend ton envol et rejoint nous. Tu n'as aucune obligation envers eux...**_ tenta le capitaine en saisissant les épaules de son vis-à-vis.

Il fît une petite pause, le temps de réorganiser ses idées et de regarder les réactions du central. Celui-ci semblait un peu hébété mais également suspendu au moindre mot pouvant sortir de la bouche de son aîné.

- _ **Et partir ne détruira pas ton rêve, il va évolué comme toi et vous grandirez ensemble. Je ferai de toi le plus grand des petits géants**_ _ **peu importe ton équipe, tu seras toujours mon petit géant.**_

Tooru rougit et détourna le regard en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Shoyo, lui, observa attentivement l'expression du plus grand, il avait l'air sincère. Le petit corbeau sourit faiblement.

- _ **D'accord. Essayons ça,**_ conclu-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Oikawa pour l'enlacer.

~~~~ 2ème partie ~ Fin ~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Ça faisait maintenant dix jours que Hinata avait intégré Aoba Johsai et quelques petites choses avaient changées : Natsu était sortie de l'hôpital, elle devait seulement garder un plâtre sur son bras et une béquille durant quelques semaines. Shoyo avait, d'un commun accord de leurs parents, récupéré la chambre de la grande sœur de Tooru pour être plus proche de son nouveau lycée.

Et il fallait dire qu'il y était déjà assez connu : premièrement, les transferts en cette période étaient extrêmement rare, mais en plus, il a fallu que Oikawa se rende à chaque pause dans sa classe, ce qui évidemment attirait beaucoup de monde.

Heureusement après quelques jours et des centaines de questions - même si c'était toujours les mêmes qui revenaient - l'agitation autour du nouveau s'était calmée. Enfin pas totalement mais l'ex-corbeau s'y était habitué et ceux qui restait autour de lui semblaient l'apprécier et s'intéresser vraiment à lui.

Après quelques temps, le petit soleil rayonnait de nouveau ce qui faisait extrêmement plaisir à Oikawa et au reste de l'équipe de volleyball.

Et même si tout semblait aller pour le mieux, Iwaizumi avait remarqué que son ami aux répliques si vives avait perdu son entrain habituel. Ce n'était pas que ça l'agaçait spécialement ou quoique ce soit, c'est juste que... hé bien Tooru était encore plus chiant lorsqu'il était déprimé que normalement.

La seule chose sûre pour l'attaquant était qu'il refusait de devoir supporter ça. Alors durant d'un temps de midi, il a tiré son passeur sous les escaliers et l'a bloqué contre le mur.

- _ **Maintenant tu crache le morceau ou je t'explose!**_ Menaça-t-il

- _ **Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.**_ Dit le capitaine en se décollant du mur.

Il tenta de dépasser son ami pour aller à cafétéria mais le numéro quatre lui barra le chemin.

- _ **N'essaye même pas de m'ignorer. J'aimerais pouvoir faire autre chose que m'occuper de toi mais tu es définitivement incapable de t'occuper de toi-même. Donc déballe ton problème maintenant!**_ Ordonna le plus âgé.

Le passeur ignora son ami et souleva son bras pour passer, le plus petit des deux se retourna avec rage et attrapa violement le bras de sa source de problème afin qu'il lui fasse face à nouveau.

- _ **Je vois bien que tu vas mal et ne veux que t'aider. Pourquoi, cette fois, tu t'entête à vouloir régler ça seul ?**_ S'énerva Hajime.

Oikawa baissa les yeux, il détestait quand on lisait si facilement en lui mais cette histoire le turlupinait beaucoup et Iwa-chan était toujours de bon conseil.

- _ **Pourquoi je veux régler ça par moi-même ? Parce que c'est entièrement ma faute et il faut que je règle ça en douceur...**_

_**-Ça concerne Hinata, n'est-ce pas ?** _

Le plus jeune des deux hocha timidement la tête.

- _ **Évidemment, tout ta vie tourne autour de Hinata pour le moment.**_

- _ **Hey!**_ S'offusqua le plus grand.

- _ **Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai!**_ S'exclama le vice-capitaine une mine colérique encrée sur son visage, _**Maintenant raconte-moi ce qui se passe...**_

_**-Hé bien, le jour où j'ai trouvé Chibi-chan dans le parc, après qu'on soit aller chez moi...** _

Le passeur hésitait sur les mots à employer, il regrettait tellement ce qu'il avait fait mais d'un autre côté... Non! C'était mal, point final!

- _ **Il a reçu un sms de Tobio-chan... qui s'excusait pour son comportement, il était dans le salon et il semblait souffrir horriblement... enfin pas physiquement mais mentalement et je... j'ai...**_

L'attention de Iwaizumi fût attirée par un mouvement vif de quelqu'un qui surprend quelques chose qu'il ne devait pas voir et les cheveux orange qui dépassaient un peu était un indice évident sur la personne caché.

- _ **Je l'ai effacé.**_ Avoua finalement Tooru, _**et je n'ai rien dit, fais comme si de rien n'était... et pire encore, j'ai bloqué son numéro. J'ai empêché tout contact entre eux. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça...**_

L'attaquant n'écoutait son ami que d'une oreille, il concentrait son attention sur le petit soleil caché à deux mètres d'eux. Il le vit partir précipitamment après la déclaration de leur capitaine.

- _ **Depuis je regrette vraiment mon geste, j'y pense chaque jour, chaque instant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement blessé Hinata. Il a l'air si triste dès qu'il regarde son téléphone. Et je sais absolument pas quoi faire, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi.**_ Confia le brun avec un air paniqué et coupable.

- ** _Hum, ouais... dis lui la vérité. Euh, je vais y aller. Va manger je te rejoins plus tard._** Lâcha le plus petit des deux avant de poursuivre le première année.

Oikawa resta sur place un moment, il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Franchement, Iwa-chan était super méchant de s'enfuir après lui avoir demander de parler avec tant d'insistance.

Tant pis, il parlerait à Hinata ce soir ou quand il sera prêt et ne parlera plus jamais de ses problèmes avec Hajime!

Pendant ce temps, le numéro quatre fouillait l'école à la rechercher du petit central. Il fini par le trouver discutant joyeusement avec ses nouveaux amis. Il lui attrapa brusquement le bras faisant sursauter le plus petit.

- ** _Désolé, je peux te parler un instant ?_** Demanda prudemment le plus âgé.

- _ **Bien sûr Iwa-sempaï.**_ Accepta le roux, _**Je vous rejoint en classe.**_ Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des autres premières année qui l'accompagnaient.

Le noiraud tira le numéro dix à l'abri des regards, autant éviter d'ébruiter les problèmes de son abrutit.

- ** _Quel est le problème?_** Questionna Hinata d'un air ignorant.

- ** _Je sais que tu a entendu ce que Shittykawa m'a dit. N'essaye pas de nier je t'ai vu._** Avertit l'attaquant d'un air menaçant.

- ** _Je ne voulais pas écouter mais j'ai compris que vous parliez de moi et je voulais juste savoir..._** Admit l'ex-corbeau.

- ** _Je ne suis pas là pour te réprimander et même si je ne comprends pas encore l'ampleur de ce qu'a fait cet idiot, je veux juste que tu ne lui en veuille pas._**

Shoyo se crispa légèrement, pour lui Oikawa avait rapidement pris énormément d'importance et peu importe comment ils en sont arrivés là. Hinata ne regrettait rien, et il ferait en sorte de ne jamais rien regretter.

- _ **Ce qu'il a fait était stupide et impulsif mais il l'a fait parce qu'il tient énormément à toi et qu'il a peur de te perdre. Je te demande juste de rester avec lui et d'essayer de lui pardonner.**_ Argumenta le troisième année.

- _ **Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas un peu triste et déçu par le comportement de Oikawa.**_ Commença le plus petit avec un air extrêmement sérieux, _**Cependant, j'aurais pû, dans une situation similaire, faire la même chose, enfin j'imagine. Une seule chose est sûre pour moi : je veux rester avec vous, avec toi, Oikawa et Seijo. Je veux gagner avec vous et aller aux nationales.**_

Iwaizumi fût profondément touché par la déclaration du plus jeune et dans un élan d'affection, enlaça fermement son cadet. Le central n'eu pas vraiment l'occasion de se débattre, serré par les bras musclés de son aîné.

Celui-ci louait mentalement la pureté, la gentillesse et la bonté d'âme de leur nouveau joueur. Enfin une âme lumineuse et adorable dans son équipe de brutes épaisses, il pleurait intérieurement.

Au même moment, le capitaine de l'équipe de volley finissait son repas et s'inquiétait de ne voir ni Chibi-chan ni Iwa-chan à la cafétéria. Il partit à leur recherche, non sans lancer un regard et un geste charmeur à une table de filles qui le dévisageaient depuis un moment.

Il parcourait les couloirs de l'établissement, lorsque la forte voix d'Hajime attira son attention.

- _ **Tu es vraiment l'enfant le plus adorable du monde.**_ Déclara le plus âgé.

Oikawa s'approcha silencieusement de son ami d'enfance pour le voir enlacer fermement le plus jeune. Il n'avait aucune idée du contexte qui entourait ce moment, aucune idée du comment ou du pourquoi de ce câlin.

Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait quelque chose qui rendait la scène impossible dans son esprit, ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Un goût amer envahit sa bouche, le passeur sentait sa rage monter en lui. Peu importe ce qui se passait, il devait laisser de l'intimité aux deux adolescents. Mais il y avait ce pincement au cœur, cette envie de détruire tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre ces deux-là.

C'était un peu comme avec le sms, il n'avait aucune raison légitime d'être frustré ou en colère...

Et pourtant, il surgit rapidement entre ses deux amis, les sépara rageusement. Le capitaine garda une poigne ferme sur le bras du roux tout en se mettant devant lui de façon protectrice.

- _ **Qu'est ce qui te permet de le toucher comme ça !?!?!**_ Rugit le plus grand.

Son expression furieuse accompagnée d'un regard glacial annonça à Iwaizumi que son ami d'enfance faisait très probablement une crise de jalousie... concernant Hinata... ce qui confirmait ses soupçons sur les possibles sentiments d'Oikawa à l'égard du central.

- _ **Je me permet de te rappeler que Hinata ne t'appartient pas et qu'il fait ses choix par lui-même et non selon**_ _ **tes**_ _ **envies. Ensuite je ne vois absolument pas ce qui te permet de nous interrompre.**_

 _ **-**_ ** _Vous interrompre ? Parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ?_** Interrogea sarcastiquement le passeur, **_C'est moi qui l'ai aidé, c'est moi qui suis resté avec lui, c'est moi qui l'ai consolé._** ** _Toi_** ** _, tu n'étais pas là et tu n'as pas à l'être maintenant._**

Un silence frappa la conversation, les deux autres interlocuteurs étaient choqués par les propos violent de leur ami.

- ** _O-Oikawa, s'il te plait. Calme-toi._** Tenta le plus jeune.

L'interpellé se tourna vers son cadet, celui-ci le regardait, une expression figée entre la peur et le choc sur le visage. Le plus grand relâcha sa prise sur le bras du roux.

- ** _Redescend sur terre déchet. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde et c'est pas en étant une diva colérique qu'on va rester avec toi. Si tu t'aventures encore un pas plus loin dans la jungle de la bêtise, je te promets que tu disparas de ma vie._** Crâcha subitement le vice-capitaine.

Un autre silence est venu dans la conversation, plus doux et a même à la réflexion, laissant au passeur le temps de réaliser ce qu'il vennait de se passer.

- ** _Ah, désolé... J'ai été trop loin... c'est juste que... quand je vous ai vu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ai paniqué, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Désolé. Je crois juste que je m'inquiète pour Hinata._** Avoua le numéro un, **_Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ou que tu sois blessé._** Confessa le capitaine en tournant son regard vers le central, **_J'ai peur de ce que les autres pourrait te faire si je ne suis pas là et je préfèrerai que tu restes près de moi tout le temps._**

Iwaizumi était surpris, les mots de son ami d'enfance ressemblaient presque à une vrai déclaration d'amour. Peut-être qu'il devrait les laisser en tête-à-tête mais connaissant son cadet, il pourrait ne pas avoir compris.

- ** _Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?_** Questionna Shoyo les yeux plein d'espoir.

- ** _Bie-Bien sûr._** Bafouilla le brun en rougissant furieusement.

- ** _Je veux dire pas comme des amis mais comme un couple._** Renchéri l'ex corbeau.

- ** _Euh..., tu es beaucoup trop adorable._** Soupira Tooru.

 ** _-C'est un "oui" ?_** Demanda innocemment le numéro dix.

- ** _Je suis incapable de résister à tes charmes, Chibi-chan._** Dit le passeur en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Hinata s'avança lentement et avec hésitation vers son très récent petit-ami pour l'enlacer affectueusement. Le petit-ami en question était encore à dix-mille années lumières de là, comprenant à peine ce qui se passait à côté de lui.

Il était amoureux du petit feinteur, totalement fou de lui sans même s'en être rendu compte et maintenant il avait un petit ami... et il était gay. En même temps qui ne le serai pas pour son adorable cadet roux.

Hajime regardait la scène avec un certain recul étant purement et simplement exclus de ce qui se passait... Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- ** _Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucun mal entendu. Je vais vous laisser mais je vous rappelle qu'on a cours dans un quart d'heure. Et si tu es en retard Asskawa, je te le ferai payer._**

Le plus âgé parti finalement retrouver ses deux autres amis pour déjeuner laissant au nouveau couple plus d'intimité malgré le fait qu'il se promit de veiller au comportement de son meilleur/pire ami.

- ** _Il y avait un mal entendu ?_** Fît le central en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- ** _Qui s'en soucie ?_** Répondit le plus grand avec un sourire. **_Je suis, en vérité, étonné de savoir que tu as des sentiments pour moi._**

- _ **Eh bien, tu n'es pas moche et tu as été tellement présent et gentil avec moi ces derniers temps. Maintenant, quand tu es prêt de moi, mon cœur fait**_ _ **pouah et groaw et dans ma tête, tout est brouillé. C'est plutôt agréable.**_

Oikawa sourit à la description du plus petit, il caressa ses cheveux roux, sa main finissant par glisser sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

- _ **Si je fais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, tu dois me le dire. On ira toujours au rythme que tu désires.**_ Promitle troisième année en approchant son visage de celui de Shoyo. _**Il se peut juste que je tente deux trois petites choses.**_

Tooru termina sa phrase en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. C'était doux et sucré, un peu magique. Le passeur s'éloigna lentement de son copain.

- _ **Tu as aimé ?**_ Demanda le capitaine avec un petit sourire dragueur.

- _ **C'était bon, je pourrais vite devenir accros.**_ Déclara le numéro dix en tirant la langue, le rouge aux joues avant de partir en courant.

L'ainée était abasourdi par le geste de son petit-ami, il cacha sa gêne et ses rougissements avec ses mains. Ce petit soleil serait sa perte mais il avait toujours aimé la chaleur.

Il avança dans les couloirs, sa vie de lycéen s'annonçait tellement plus passionnante.  
  
  


\----- End -----


	4. Bonus

Après sa dispute avec Hinata, le passeur était rentré chez lui durant tout le trajet il avait réfléchi au futur message qu'il enverrait au petit feinteur. Une fois dans le confort de son canapé, il écrivit le SMS d'excuse qu'il envoya immédiatement.

Il se promit aussi de parler avec le numéro dix dès le matin. Plus apaisé, il passa une bonne soirée sans s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Mais le lendemain, Shoyo n'était pas venu en cours. Kageyama avait d'abord pensé que le roux séchait pour l'éviter avant de se rappeler que jamais Hinata ne négligerait le volley sans raison valable... peut-être était-il malade ?

C'était donc seul qu'il se rendit à l'entraînement ce jour-là. Ses aînés furent surpris de ne pas le voir en compagnie du feinteur, il y eu plusieurs questions auxquelles le passeur de première année ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas répondre.

- ** _Je suis inquiet._** Dit Sugawara, **_Il ne semblait pas trop bien ces temps-ci._**

- ** _C'est vrai qu'il était moins énergique._** Remarqua Noya.

- ** _Il a probablement attrapé un ruhme, ou il veut encore être le centre de l'attention._** Répliqua Tsukishima.

- ** _Tu as sûrement raison. Reprenons l'entraînement._** Trancha Daichi. **_Hinata sera là demain._**

Tobio n'en était pas aussi sûr et son intuition se confirma lorsque le numéro dix ne vient pas le jour suivant, ni celui d'après. Au bout de trois jours, le noiraud alla voir le professeur principal de son ami. L'enseignant lui dit simplement qu'il avait reçu un appel des parents de Hinata pour dire qu'il ne viendrai pas pendant un moment.

Le génie du volley communiqua rapidement l'info à ses coéquipiers qui décidèrent d'un commun accord - ou presque - d'aller voir le numéro dix.

Après l'entraînement, l'entièreté de l'équipe - malgré quelques nouvelles réticences - se rendirent chez le feinteur. Ils s'attendaient à trouver le première année souffrant d'un rhume dans son lit.

Cependant la maison était vide, silencieuse tellement loin de l'image habituelle que renvoyait Hinata comme si personne ne vivait là, du moins pas leur petit soleil.

Inquiets, étonnés et un peu déçu, les joueurs de Karasuno rentrèrent chez eux. Ne sachant pas quoi faire ou comment réagir à la disparition soudaine, Daichi leur conseilla de se reconcentrer sur leurs prochains matchs.

Vu le peu d'information dont ils disposaient, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'action alors autant se recentrer sur ce qui était à leur porté.

Kageyama ne partageait pas vraiment cet avis. Chaque jour, il attendait Shoyo devant sa classe, questionnait ses camarades et son professeur principal. Mais il avait beau insister, personne n'avait ce qu'il cherchait.

Deux semaines après leur dispute, Tobio continuait à se présenter devant la classe du feinteur. En le voyant de nouveau devant sa classe, le prof principal du roux soupira fortement.

- _ **Tu devrais retourner dans ta classe, Kageyama. On m'a annoncé ce matin que Hinata avait changé d'école. Plus besoin de rester planter là.**_

Le noiraud se figea un long moment, Shoyo était parti, son ami, son premier ami était parti comme ça, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là et tout était de sa faute. L'âme en peine, il se traina jusqu'à sa propre salle de cours.

Lors de la pratique, ce jour-là, ses coéquipiers avaient immédiatement remarqué le comportement étrange du passeur de première année et hors de question de reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Le capitaine et le vice-capitaine interrogèrent leur cadet qui leur avoua ses nouvelles découvertes. Au fond, les aînés n'étaient pas réellement surpris, ils s'en voulaient énormément pour le départ du plus âgé des premières années.

Après l'annonce de cette nouvelle au reste de l'équipe, chacun donnait et cherchait du réconfort auprès des autres. Ils ne devaient pas se laisser abattre, il y avait bientôt l'inter-lycée mais avant ça un match d'entraînement contre Nekoma.

Le temps passa rapidement entre l'annonce et le match, encore une fois les corbeaux se rendirent à la capitale pour retrouver leurs éternels rivaux. Ils arrivèrent dans la mâtinée au gymnase et au milieu des joyeuses retrouvailles, Kenma s'approcha de Kageyama.

- _ **Shoyo n'est pas là ? Il a eu un empêchement ? Il est malade ?**_ Demanda le passeur des chats d'un ton indifférent.

- _ **Non, il a quitté Karasuno.**_ Avoua le noiraud après un court silence.

- _ **Oh, c'est dommage. Je pensais que vous aviez réglé le problème puisqu'il va mieux. Il doit avoir trouver un autre moyen.**_

- _ **Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?!? Il ne répond pas à mes messages et...**_

Kageyama paniquait et était totalement affolé, ce qui attira l'attention des autres volleyeurs présent enfin celle de ceux qui n'ecoutaient pas déjà la conversation.

- _ **Oui, on échange toujours des messages. Tout ce que je peux te dire d'autres c'est qu'il continue le volleyball mais je me demande avec quel équipe si ce n'est pas vous...**_

Les récentes nouvelles perturbèrent les noirs et oranges. Malgré tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire, apprendre ça de cette manière, ça faisait mal.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils seraient découragés, les plus vifs de peau exprimaient sans gêne leur colère et leur incompréhension.

Le match fût maintenu - après avoir fait tout ce chemin, ça serait dommage qu'il en soit autrement - et se termina par une victoire bien disputée des chats.

Après ce match, Karasuno avait plus ou moins accepté le départ de leur nouveau petit géant, certains mieux que d'autres. Toujours est-il que ça leur laissait un goût amer lorsqu'ils y pensaient.

Le temps s'écoula à une vitesse folle et l'inter-lycée arriva. C'était la dernière chance des troisièmes années d'aller aux nationales. Ça mettait inconsciemment de la pression sur toute l'équipe mais pour une raison qui lui échappait Tobio ressentait particulièrement cette pression.

Le passeur préféra aller sur rafraîchir en vitesse le visage. Étonnement, Oikawa était devant les toilettes avec un autre joueur de son équipe au vu de son training. Ce joueur était étrange puisqu'il portait sa capuche à l'intérieur alors qu'il ne pleuvait même pas dehors.

Apparemment aucun des joueurs de Seijo ne l'avait remarqué et le cadet était étonné de ne pas voir Iwaizumi autour. Alors il se permis d'écouter.

- ** _Tu sembles aller bien !_** S'exclama le plus grand avec un sourire.

- ** _Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé de ma vie._** Répliqua l'encapuchonné en tremblant.

- ** _Voyons, tu vas être formidable. En plus je suis à tes côtés. On ne peut qu'être éblouissant._**

- ** _Je vais jouer avec toi et Iwa-sempaï et toute l'équipe mais si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?_** Demanda le plus petit.

- ** _Tu n'auras qu'à sauter plus haut. Maintenant dépêchons sinon Iwa-chan va encore me reprocher de te monopoliser..._**

Le brun marmonna une phrase incompréhensible pour Kageyama mais qui fît rire l'inconnu avant que les deux s'en aillent. Ce joueur laissait une impression bizarre comme s'il le connaissait...

Tanaka l'interrompit dans ses réflexions pour qu'ils s'échauffent. Le premier match se passa sans problème ainsi que le second. Enfin c'était des adversaires intéressant et assez difficile mais c'était ce qui rendait le volley amusant.

La seconde journée se passa sans problème malgré le match assez difficile contre Jozenji. Le matin du troisième jour des éliminatoires arriva, ils affrontaient une équipe vraiment forte.

C'était un match difficile surtout avec la blessure de Daichi mais ils avaient quand même réussi à passer au tour suivant grâce à leur travaille d'équipe et leur moral.

Leur prochain adversaire n'était pas encore décidé alors tout naturellement, ils allèrent voir l'affrontement entre Dateko et Aoba Johsai. Malgré le nouveau passeur de Dateko, les attaques de Iwaizumi et celles du garçon à l'air très vénère passaient le mur de fer et firent la différence.

Karasuno savait que Seijo était une équipe forte mais avec le nouveau, ils semblaient imbattables. La demi-finale serait difficile mais ils feraient tout pour y arriver.

Lorsque les corbeaux se rendirent sur le terrain, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fût les cheveux roux de l'autre côté du filet. Sans s'en rendre compte, les oranges et noirs se précipitaient vers leur ex-coéquipier et nouvel adversaire apparemment.

Mais ils furent arrêté avant d'avoir pu passer le filet par un Iwaizumi à l'air furieux qui croisait les bras.

- ** _Ne tentez même pas de l'approcher._** Menaça-t-il.

- ** _Parce que tu penses sincèrement pouvoir nous arrêter ?_** Répliqua immédiatement Tsukishima.

- ** _Je ne suis pas seul et ça serait vraiment sale de perturber vos adversaires avant un match._**

- ** _Parce que voir Hinata jouer avec vous, c'est pas sensé être perturbant ?!?!_** S'exclama Yū.

- ** _C'est votre problème. Je protège juste mes équipiers._**

Tanaka frappa du pied avant de se retourner et partir s'échauffer plus loin rapidement suivi de la majorité de la team. Seuls Yachi et Kageyama restèrent là, à regarder Shoyo bouger de l'autre côté de la salle comme s'ils étaient dans un rêve, enfin un cauchemar.

Sugawara les ramena rapidement à la réalité. Après l'échauffement, le match commença. Rapidement Karasuno fût en difficulté, le fait de jouer contre leur ancien coéquipier les perturbait.

Aoba Johsai avait maintenant quatre points d'avance et l'équipe des corbeaux ne trouvait pas le moyen de revenir au score et les attaques puissantes de Iwaizumi et celles rapide d'Hinata ne faisait que les enfoncer plus.

Heureusement pour eux, le petit central passa à l'arrière, ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que le roux avait subit un entraînement spécial service de la part de son nouveau capitaine. Shoyo leur prit quelques points supplémentaire avant de perdre son service et d'être remplacer par le libéro.

Au bout de vingt-cinq minutes de match, Seijo remporta le premier set avec une grosse avance de presque dix points.

Les trois minutes de pauses permirent aux noirs et oranges de se ressaisir et ils prirent une petite avance de deux-trois points au set suivant. Seijo n'arrivait pas à repasser devant. Les attaques de Shoyo ne faisaient plus de point et ils avaient du mal à combler l'écart.

À la moitié du set, l'entraîneur d'Aoba Johsai fît entrer Kyotani à la place de Kunimi. La différence se fit immédiatement sentir, le nouvel arrivé perturba autant ses adversaires que ses coéquipiers.

Malgré les prouesses de l'ado enragé, les fautes qu'il commettait empêchaient de réduire l'écart et Karasuno fini par gagné de justesse le second set. Et tandis qu'ils se facilitaient d'avoir prit le set, une voix s'éleva sur le banc de l'autre équipe.

Le passeur de seconde année semblait s'en prendre à Hinata et Kyotani, leur criant de se reprendre et de jouer convenablement pour leurs terminales. L'arbitre lui siffla de se calmer, ce que Yahaba fît non sans lâcher un juron.

Le dernier set commença sans plus d'incident, Oikawa servit spectaculairement bien et prit deux points d'avance. Les attaques surpuissants s'enchainaient malgré la fatigue et la douleur musculaire.

Chaque point était disputé comme s'il était le dernier, ce qui fût rapidement le cas, si Karasuno marquait, ils gagnaient. Tobio prit la balle pour servir, il recula hors du terrain et fit un de ses meilleurs service smashé.

Watari réceptionna parfaitement la balle sur son passeur qui fit une courte pour Hinata qui la frappa diablement bien. C'était au capitaine de Aoba Johsai de mettre la balle en jeu.

Son premier service fut un boulet de canon, un ace digne des meilleures compétitions mondiales. Le second fut out de dix centimètres : égalité.

Enoshita passa au service, la tension se fait ressentir, Yamagushi entra à la place du centrale. La balle flottant avant d'atterrir sur les bras du numéro trois de Seijo, Tooru passa parfaitement bien à Kyotani qui éblouit le public.

La tension était à son comble, chaque personne présente pouvait la ressentir. C'était peut-être le dernier point du match. En à peine vingt seconde, Asahi attaqua à pleine puissance.

Heureusement, le libero des bleus et blanc était là, il sauva le point de justesse, permettant à Oikawa de faire attaquer son petit roux préféré. Malheureusement pour lui, Tsukishima, Asahi et Daichi le bloquaient, aucune chance pour lui de marquer...

Dans ces cas-là, il suffit de recommencer. Il frappa la balle de manière à ce qu'elle puisse facilement être récupérer par ses coéquipiers qui n'eurent aucun soucis à réceptionner vers la starlette de Seijo.

Tooru fît une passe à son ami d'enfance qui conclu ce match avec une attaque époustouflante. Il eu un court silence avant que Hinata et Oikawa sautent sur l'ace, rapidement suivi du reste de l'équipe.

Seijo célébrait se victoire tandis que de l'autre côté du filet, Karasuno était dépité, ils avaient encore perdu contre Aoba Johsai. C'était fini pour eux et les troisièmes années n'iront jamais aux nationales.

Yu et Ryu pleuraient déjà alors que la plupart affichait une mine crispée. Avec désespoir, ils rejoignirent le fond du terrain contraint d'assister à l'explosion de joie de l'équipe adverse.

Et le plus perturbant pour eux restait, probablement, de voir leur petit géant avec le maillot bleu et blanc. Après avoir saluer l'autre équipe, chacune repartit de son côté quittant le terrain.

Karasuno partit rapidement du hall, quelque chose s'était brisé en eux. Ils étaient arrivés au bus lorsqu'une voix les arrêta. Évidemment, c'était une voix qu'ils connaissaient, l'équipe se retourna comme un seul homme pour voir Shoyo, à moitié essoufflé.

La colère s'empara de certain joueurs tandis que d'autre se demandaient pourquoi leur ex-coéquipier vennait retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Ils s'était fait battre pas la peine d'en rajouter...

Au moment où Tanaka allait exprimé son mécontentement, Hinata se courba devant eux.

- ** _Je suis désolé._** S'excusa le roux, **_Je n'aurais pas dû partir sans rien dire, ni arrêter de vous parler ou encore ne pas revenir vers vous plutôt..._**

Il se releva et regarda chacun des membres du groupe qui lui faisait face. Hinata était, en vérité, absolument effrayé par la situation. Il ne savait pas expliquer, exprimer le fond de sa pensée mais il devait le faire autant pour lui que pour eux...

- _ **Mais je ne regrette pas mon choix, et même s'il n'était pas le bon et que j'ai fait une erreur, je crois que à ce moment-là je n'avais plus d'autre possibilité pour m'en sortir.**_

Karasuno était plus que surpris par la déclaration du numéro dix. Shoyo semblait plus mûr et moins hésitant que dans leurs souvenirs.

Seul Kageyama affichait une expression peiné, il savait au fond de lui que c'était de sa faute si son premier ami était parti. S'il l'avait écouté, si seulement il avait fait plus attention au petit roux, alors ils seraient encore amis aujourd'hui.

Lentement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans que personne ne le remarque, toujours trop concentré sur leur ex-coéquipier.

Avant que quiconque puisse ajouter quelque chose d'autre, Oikawa apparu dans le dos de son protégé et s'affala sur son dos tout en plaçant poussivement ses bras autour du corps d'Hinata.

- _ **Est-ce qu'on parle de moi par ici ?**_ Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- _ **Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Oikawa!**_ S'exclama Tanaka.

- ** _Les affaires de Sho-chan sont les miennes._** Affirma le passeur de Seijo.

- ** _N'importe quoi!_** Cria Noya.

Hinata sentait que la situation dérapait, elle échappait totalement à son contrôle et ce n'était probablement pas une bonne chose s'il laissait son petit-ami régler ça et puis c'était à lui de le faire.

- ** _Vous n'avez de toute façon rien à dire. J'interviens si j'ai envie._**

 ** _-C'est entre Hinata et nous!_** S'énerva le libero des corbeau.

- ** _Je ne le laisserai pas avec vous! Vous êtes pas capable de prendre soin les uns des autres alors vous avez pas intérêt à essayer quoique ce soit._** Menaça le capitaine.

Le roux, toujours prisonnier des bras de son capitaine, posa ses mains sur les bras l'entourant pour calmer un peu le plus grand. Celui-ci porta immédiatement son attention sur son protéger.

Mais il n'avait pas fini de retrouver sa paix intérieur que Karasuno s'offusqua de la menace malgré leur comportement trahissant leur hésitation et leurs regrets.

- ** _On a rien à se reprocher et on est très solidaire._** Répliqua Daichi, la voix tremblante.

- ** _Évidemment._** Dit Oikawa en levant les yeux au ciel.

- ** _Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?_** Demanda Sugawara.

- ** _Simplement que Hinata est bien mieux avec nous qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec vous._**

Comme une scène préparée à l'avance, le reste de l'équipe de Seijo arriva derrière le couple à se moment là. Le sujet de la conversation se sentait mal-à-l'aise, il n'était pas venu ici pour se battre mais pour s'excuser.

- ** _N'importe quoi!_** S'insurgea Yu en s'avançant vers ses adversaires.

- _ **Vraiment ? Parce que vu l'état dans lequel on l'a trouvé autant psychologique que physique, il avait clairement besoin d'aider.**_ Blâma le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Johsai, _**sans vouloir t'offenser, Hinata.**_

_**-Aucun problème, ça fait juste dix minutes que je ne peux plus en placer une.** _

Personne dans l'équipe de Karasuno n'avait même entendu la réplique de leur ex-coéquipier, trop choqué par le mini-révélation de Iwaizumi. Après un court instant, Kageyama éclat en sanglots et toute l'attention fût tourné vers lui en moins d'une seconde.

- _ **Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute! Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit ce jour là et pour ne pas t'avoir écouter. J'aurais du t'écouter comme un bon ami le ferai mais je ne suis définitivement pas un bon ami. Je suis désolé, Hinata.**_

Les volleyeurs allaient de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui, Shoyo s'éclipsa des bras de son capitaine et s'approcha de son ancien passeur.

- _ **Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir abandonné après le premier essais, mais on peut redevenir ami comme avant.**_

 _ **-Tu vas revenir avec nous ?**_ Demande Tobio avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Seijo se figea immédiatement, ils s'étaient tous attaché au feinteur et n'avaient aucune envie qu'il les quitte mais c'était son choix et ils le respecteraient.

Shoyo fit "non" de la tête même si retourner à Karasuno serait quelque chose d'incroyable. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahis son ancienne équipe et ce sentiment ne partirait probablement jamais s'il y retournait.

Et puis, il avait quelque chose de tellement mieux à Seijo sans vouloir être méchant, il était heureux que se soit lui qui l'ai sauvé.

Tooru sauta de nouveau sur son adorable petit ami suivi du reste de leur équipe. Les corbeaux les regardaient un peu jaloux mais ils n'y avaient plus rien qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils avaient déjà perdu.

Finalement Karasuno reparti en ayant fait le deuil de leur petit soleil. Tandis que Seijo se préparait pour son prochain match contre Shiratorizawa.


End file.
